


All I Want For Christmas

by Amydiddle



Series: Short Stories: 2P LietPol [5]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p lietpol, All I want for Christmas is you, Christmas, M/M, No idea where Feliks is, Scars-and-Scarves, lietpol, them being cute, yet a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Feliks is gone for the night and leaving Flawiusz in the house alone...at least as alone as one can be when your ex is living in your alternate's pony barn. And as alone as you can be when said ex decides to come inside and pay a small Christmas week visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based of of my blog's characters: scars-and-scarves.tumblr.com (UNEDITED)
> 
> Flawiusz: Poland  
> Andrius: Lithuania

The snow outside was falling slowly and lazily; the little white flakes taking their time joining the rest on the ground. While outside the grey sky was slowly getting darker the inside of the home was bright, festive, and warm. Soft music played from the television and Flawiusz found himself outside of his room instead of hiding away. The Polish man reading a book and hiding himself under a blanket. 

Feliks had left two days ago talking about going to some kind of thing. To be honest Flaw had not been paying attention to those words at all mostly because he was half asleep. He would, essentially, be alone in the house until Feliks got back. Even with that fact he didn’t jump when a presence came up behind him and arms wrapped around his shoulder. The Pole just sighing and letting his book rest on his lap as he tilted his hand back. 

“What?” 

The person that was hugging him smiled down, their noses touching lightly. Long brown hair hanging down around their faces since it wasn’t up in its usual ponytail. 

“Does there have to be a reason for hugging you?”

Flaw looked up at him unimpressed, raising an eyebrow. 

“With you there is always a reason, Andrius.”

Andi pouted, “You wound me, but you are also very right. I do want something.” 

The Polish nation rolled his eyes, “What?” 

“Well, you haven’t asked what I want for Christmas yet,” the Lithuanian pouted. “I already know what I am gonna get you.” 

With a sigh, Flawiusz closed his book and set it beside him; not moving his head back upright. 

“Fine then, what do you want fro Christmas? A dog or…I dunno, more purple shirts?”

Andrius grinned widely at the question and unwrapped his arms from around the Pole. The man moving around the couch fast and messing around with the radio that had been playing music.

 _I don’t want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need._  The radio began to play; Flaw shaking his head when he saw how this was gonna go. 

_I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree._

Andrius grinned and turned the song up louder before turning and walking towards the couch.

“I just want you for my own,” he began to sing along, “More then you could ever know.” 

“Oh I know,” Flaw grumbled, “You follow me every time I move.”

Andrius ignored and grabbed the smaller man’s hands and pulled him up to his feet and pulled him out further into the living room. 

“Make my wish come true,” Andi smirked and shifted his grip on the man so one hand was on his lower back and the other cupping his cheek. 

“All I want for Christmas is you.”

He acted like he was going to lean in for a kiss and just as the music picked up the taller man laughed and spun the Pole around. Flaw blushing lightly and sighing. 

“Andrius!” Flaw snorted, trying to keep his face blank. Andirus not hearing as he hummed along, leading them in a clumsy dance around the room. 

Flaw let a small smile appear on his face and rested his hands on the man’s shoulders. Andrius letting a few lyrics be sung out in an off pitched way as he moved them around the room. 

“Santa won’t you bring me the one I really need?” Andi sung out and spun Flaw out so they were only connected by a hand. “Won’t you please bring my baby to me?” 

The Lithuanian finally got a laugh out of the other man as he pulled him back in and dipped him. For a moment they were back in time. Flaw still had a light in his eyes and the scars were gone, Andrius was more in control of his mind. They were back in their home and dancing to pass the time of being locked away during the winter. 

Andrius stopped singing off key as he pulled Flawiusz back up and close, dancing a little slower compared to the fast pace of the nearly ending song. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Flaw’s shyly. The blond moving a hand to hold the back of his neck and pressed a kiss back as he stood on his toes to reach. 

 _All I want for Christmas is you baby._  
All I want for Christmas is you baby.   
All I want for Christmas is you baby. 

Outside the snow falling was beginning to quicken and cover the ground in even more snow then before. The sound of the music playing inside slowly beginning to fade out as another song was about to take its place.


End file.
